Batteries used in stand alone power supply systems are commonly lead-acid batteries. However, lead-acid batteries have limitations in terms of performance and environmental safety. Typical lead-acid batteries often have very short lifetimes in hot climate conditions, especially when they are occasionally fully discharged. Lead-acid batteries are also environmentally hazardous, since lead is a major component of lead-acid batteries and can cause serious environmental problems during manufacturing and disposal.
Flowing electrolyte batteries, such as zinc-bromine batteries, zinc-chlorine batteries, and vanadium flow batteries, offer a potential to overcome the above mentioned limitations of lead-acid batteries. In particular, the useful lifetime of flowing electrolyte batteries is not affected by deep discharge applications, and the energy to weight ratio of flowing electrolyte batteries is up to six times higher than that of lead-acid batteries.
However, manufacturing flowing electrolyte batteries can be more difficult than manufacturing lead-acid batteries. A flowing electrolyte battery, like a lead acid battery, comprises a stack of cells to produce a certain voltage higher than that of individual cells. But unlike a lead acid battery, cells in a flowing electrolyte battery are hydraulically connected through an electrolyte circulation path. This can be problematic as shunt currents can flow through the electrolyte circulation path from one series-connected cell to another causing energy losses and imbalances in the individual charge states of the cells. To prevent or reduce such shunt currents, flowing electrolyte batteries define sufficiently long electrolyte circulation paths between cells, thereby increasing electrical resistance between cells.
Electrolyte is commonly supplied to and discharged from a cell stack via external manifolds. Each cell has multiple inlets and outlets at capillary openings of the electrolyte circulation paths. Each external manifold is connected to the circulation paths of the cell stack using a delicate connection apparatus comprising an array of elastomer connection tubes. A typical 54-cell stack requires 216 elastomer connection tubes. Such a delicate connection apparatus is not only difficult to manufacture, but is also prone to damage during assembly and use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram illustrates a perspective view of a cell stack 10 for a flowing electrolyte battery, as known according to the prior art. Cells in the cell stack 10 are connected to external manifold bodies 12 via an array of elastomer connection tubes 14.
There is therefore a need to overcome or alleviate many of the above discussed problems associated with flowing electrolyte batteries of the prior art.